


Regali di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [34]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il di THE CHRISTMAS INVASION di Ginevra Oreste Quinto.Una natalizia Omegaverse della 5927.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031726
Kudos: 1





	Regali di Natale

Regali di Natale

Sulla finestra risaltavano degli stickers che rappresentavano un Babbo Natale stilizzato, dei fiocchi di neve e un sorridente pupazzo di neve.

Alle pareti erano appese delle decorazioni argentate, mentre sul tavolo c’erano delle tozze candele rosse.

Un albero di Natale era in un angolo del salotto, le luci accese creavano un caleidoscopio di colori. Che non illuminava soltanto i copridivani decorati con renne dai vistosi nasi rossi, ma anche i due ragazzi seduti sul divano.

Hayato ingoiò un rigurgito, premendosi il dorso della mano contro la bocca.

“Tutto bene, amore?” domandò Tsunayoshi, battendo confuso le palpebre.

Gokudera abbassò lentamente la mano e si sforzò a fare un sorriso, che gli uscì storto.

“A-avanti…”. Giocherellò con uno dei tanti anelli neri che indossava. “… aprite il vostro regalo…” invogliò l’altro. Si passò la mano tra i capelli argentati e guardò Tsuna in piedi. “Io sto bene” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro. “Questa influenza intestinale sta durando parecchio. Mi sa che abbiamo fatto bene a passare questo Natale solo noi, senza uscire”.

Raggiunse l’albero e sorrise, guardando l’immenso pacco col suo nome.

“Non sono proprio riuscito a farti dire che cosa mi hai regalato” sussurrò.

< Magari, dopo tutti i regali, riuscirò a convincerlo ad andare a letto presto > pensò, grattandosi una guancia.

Hayato si era avvolto un maglione nero intorno alla pancia, avvolgendoselo intorno ai fianchi, utilizzando le sue stesse maniche per legarlo dietro la schiena, assicurandolo.

Tsunayoshi aprì celermente il pacco e sgranò gli occhi. Aprì la bocca ad o e sollevò il gigantesco maglione rosso, indossandolo. Gli arrivava fino alle ginocchia e le maniche erano parecchio più lunghe. “Bellissimo e morbido!” strillò.

Gokudera sospirò pesantemente, premendosi una mano sul viso.

“No, davvero. Mi piace! Non importa per la misura!” disse Tsunayoshi con trasportò. Saltò sul divanetto e lo abbracciò, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Gokudera s’irrigidì e a fatica gli posò una mano sul braccio, arrossendo. Le dita gli tremavano e il battito cardiaco era accelerato.

< Stiamo insieme da anni, ormai, ed io ancora m’imbarazzo così tanto. Mi sembra quasi di profanare qualcosa di sacro anche solo sfiorandolo.

Lui è così perfetto, puro. Ha lo stesso spirito natalizio di un bambino, ma il corpo del più stupendo degli uomini.

No, non ci devo pensare! Anche se non penso di poter andare in calore in queste… condizioni > pensò.

“Vostro padre Iemitsu ha scambiato i pacchi. Questo era per lui” gemette.

Tsuna sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò. “Peccato, era un gran bel regalo. Beh, non potrò recuperare quel pacco prima di domani.

Posso sapere cosa c’era?” domandò.

< Hayato ultimamente è strano persino per i suoi canoni. Mi nasconde qualcosa e sono preoccupato. Forse è per l’agitazione che si sta sentendo male. Con lo stress le difese immunitarie si abbassano.

Il mondo là fuori sa essere proprio un inferno! > pensò.

Gokudera lo guardò negli occhi, le iridi liquide. “Prima posso avere il mio regalo?” esalò.

Tsunayoshi si allungò, rischiò di cadere dal divano, Gokudera lo afferrò e Sawada riuscì a recuperare un pacchetto. Si sedette accanto ad Hayato e gli porse il presente, Gokudera lo scartò e sorrise. Dentro c’era una collanina con una targhetta di metallo, la infilò.

“Questo dono è semplicemente stupendo” esalò. “Lo indosserò sempre ed ogni volta che lo guarderò penserò a voi”.

“Io quasi quasi mi tengo anche il maglione di mio padre. Tiene troppo caldo ed è morbidissimo.

Però…”. Tsuna gli sfregò la guancia contro la spalla. “Ora posso sapere il mio regalo?” lo supplicò.

“Un pigiamino per neonati” sussurrò Gokudera, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Un pigiamino? A cosa… aspetta…”. La voce di Sawada si fece sempre più forte e decisa. “… questo vuol dire…”. Le sue iridi castane brillarono di una calda luce aranciata.

“Questo è stupendo Hayato! Da quanto lo sai?!” gridò. Strinse Gokudera a sé, protettivo, accarezzandogli la pancia.

Hayato addolcì l’espressione in un sorriso.

“Ho fatto il test un mese fa, ma il dottore mi ha confermato ieri”.

“Questo è il più bel regalo che tu potessi farmi” sussurrò Tsuayoshi. Uno splendente sorriso gli era comparso sul viso, i suoi denti erano smaglianti. “Tu e nostro figlio siete le cose più belle che ho” disse raggiante.


End file.
